Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sexuality Crisis
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Magnus had never been attracted to boys before, only girls. He could appreciate the aesthetic of them, but never before had he wanted to date one. He was as straight as a rod-always had been, and always will be. So it wasn't gay of him to think Alex was cute. She was cute on both her female days and male days. It wasn't gay at all. Right?


***cracks knuckles* gee golly whiz I haven't written for the PJO universe in 50 years**

 **So I finished the Hammer of Thor yesterday and I absolutely loved it! As a nonbinary person, it was so validating to see a character that defied gender binary in one of my favorite childhood series. I honestly can't thank Rick enough for what he's done by putting so much representation in a children's series. Now if Blitzen and Hearthstone would just start dating…**

 **Anyways, enjoy this silly little fic I wrote!**

* * *

Magnus was straight.

Sure, he had that period of time where he had questioned his sexuality after learning that heterosexuality wasn't the only one, but everyone went through that. And by the time it was over, he had decided that he was nothing other than straight. The thought of being anything else never crossed his mind again.

But just because Magnus was straight didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the aesthetic of other guys from time to time. He wasn't blind, he could tell whether people were attractive or not. And sometimes, those guys were pretty nice to look at for a moment or two longer than necessary. But he never once felt the desire to do anything romantic with them, because he wasn't attracted to guys. It was as simple as that.

"See something ya like?"

Magnus shook himself from his thoughts. "What?"

Mallory snorted, dropping her plate of food unceremoniously on the table. "You've been staring over at Alex and Sam ever since ya sat down."

Magnus glanced back to where he had been looking before. Alex stood next to the Valkyrie table, talking with Samirah. As he watched, Alex threw his head back and laughed at something Sam said. Something rose inside Magnus's chest, and he hurriedly looked away. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Suuuuuuure," Halfborn drawled, taking a swig from his cup of mead. "Totally not thinking about Fierro and how much you like him."

"Oh, fuck off. I already told you that I'm straight."

Next to him, T.J. shook his head sadly. "Dear Magnus, you don't need to hide your true self from us! We will love and accept you, no matter what you identify as." He slung an arm around Magnus's shoulder. "Be it gay, bi, pan, ace-although I must question your choice in datemates."

"I will murder you, T.J."

"You're a bit too late for that, I'm afraid."

Before the conversation could go any further, Alex chose that moment to sit down at the table. "Aw, is T.J. finally professing his undying love for Magpie?" he quipped. "When's the wedding? I gotta plan my outfits ahead of time."

"Yes! Magnus has already decided we shall be married in the morning."

Magnus groaned as the rest of his table laughed. Just because he thought Alex looked nice today on a guy day didn't mean anything. He was still straight.

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Dude, I gotta question for ya."

Magnus glared at Jack. "Can't this wait until we're done with the battle?" A shout rang out from the field, where an elephant had just landed on two warriors from floor 126. "I'd like to actually live through one of these for once."

Jack quivered, glowing softly. "I know, I know, but you always have tomorrow's! Plus, this is real important, amigo."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"So I was talking with some of the other weapons from floors 413 and 099-by the way, that kid of Thor on floor 099, Luke Walker, has the most _handsome_ spear I've ever seen-"

"I don't have time for this!"

"Anyways, I heard from Luke's spear who heard from Dede's rifle who heard from Dirk's katana who heard from Winry's sword who heard from T.J.'s rifle that you are pining over Alex Fierro!"

Magnus was seriously considering running out onto the field and getting squashed by that elephant. "No, I'm not! I'm straight!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. If you need tips on how to get the ladies-or guys, depending on what day it is-I can give you some pretty handy ones."

"We are not having this conversation. I need to find Alex and the others without getting caught by someone else, so shut up or I'll-"

A grenade landed in the bushes next to Magnus. "Whoops," Jack muttered, right before they blew up.

* * *

"Hello, Magnus!"

Magnus jerked awake at the booming voice that filled his darkened room. Confused, he rolled out of his bed, groping blindly for Jack. "Who's there?!"

"Worry not! It is only I, Thor!"

Magnus looked up to see Thor's face floating in a glowing oval above his bed. "Right. FaceTime with the gods. That's not weird."

"I apologize for waking you, but Sif insisted I speak with you ASAP. And I am not one to disobey my wife's wishes."

"Okay. Does she need something? Because we're busy prepping for Loki, so I don't have time to spare."

"Oh, no, no. She only wanted to see how you and Alex were doing."

"What."

"Your friend, Alex!" Thor made a gesture vaguely shaped like a person. "About yea high, wears green and pink, the…the argrfluid?"

"Genderfluid," Magnus corrected automatically.

"Yes, that. She wants to know how your progress as a couple is coming along!"

Magnus stared. "You woke me up in the middle of the night to ask about my love life."

"Precisely! Now, do you have good news to give me?" Thor winked.

"Thor, dude, there's been a misunderstanding. I'm straight-I only like girls. And Alex isn't a girl half of the time. There isn't anything between us."

Thor stared, before throwing his head back to roar in laughter. "Oh, I see! Trying to pull the wool over an old god's eyes, eh?"

"What the hell-no! I'm being serious-"

"Your secret is safe with me, son of Frey! And with Sif, of course. Don't worry, neither of us will tell anyone that you are courting Loki's child!" Thor raised a finger to his lips and winked. "I must go, but I wish you the best of luck!" The light faded out.

Magnus could only stare, before he turned around and punched his bed as hard as he could. "Son of a _bitch_!"

* * *

Amir looked up as the shop bells jingled, brightening when he saw who it was. "Hello, Magnus!"

Magnus waved half-heartedly at him before collapsing into a chair. "Falafel. Pronto, please."

"Coming right up." It didn't take long to arrange the chickpea balls on the pita bread with some salad on the side, and as a treat Amir added a small bowl of hot sauce. He walked out to the table where Magnus sat. Nobody else was in the store, so he decided to sit next to him. At the sight of the food, Magnus's eyes lit up, and he eagerly dug in.

Amir waited until Magnus wasn't inhaling the food before he spoke up. "Is something up? You look beat."

"Nah, it's just friends causing trouble."

"Trouble? Like just friends being trouble, or…" He gestured vaguely to the sky. "… _that_ kind of trouble?"

"The first one." Magnus sighed. "You remember Sam's sibling, Alex?" At Amir's nod, he continued. "Everyone keeps thinking that I like her-my floormates, my sword, even Thor!"

Amir blinked. "I'm not gonna ask about the sword."

Magnus kept talking. "And the thing is, I'm straight! Alex isn't a girl all of the time! So I wouldn't be attracted to her-I don't know why they think I am!"

"Wait, Alex as in the one with green hair? Because I remember you staring at her a lot. Or is this a different Alex?"

"Yes, this is green hair Alex, but you're not helping." Magnus got up from his chair and began to pace. "Just because I stare at her sometimes doesn't mean anything. I can appreciate how nice a person looks, no matter their gender! Plus, she looks good all the time-why can't I just look at her without people thinking I'm gay for her?"

Amir held out a hand. "Hold on. Repeat what you said before that last part."

"She looks good all the time?"

"Even when she's having a male day?"

Magnus nodded.

Amir sighed and leaned forward. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you-that is pretty gay."

"No, it's not."

"You just admitted that you're attracted to Alex no matter what gender she presents as."

"I did not-No, I…" Magnus stammered, a blush forming on his cheeks. He slowly sunk back into his chair. Amir patted him gently on the back. "But I'm straight..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I should get back to work before anyone else comes in. Good luck, Magnus." Amir pushed his chair in and headed back to the kitchen. He walked back out a few minutes later to find Magnus's table cleared off, save for a ten dollar bill.

* * *

Sam was heading down to the dining hall when someone pulled her back into a darkened corridor. She stomped on the person's foot, causing them to yelp and let go of her.

"Ow, ow! Are your boots made of bricks?"

"Magnus?" Sam turned around to see Magnus rubbing his foot, grimacing. "What are you doing? That's not how you should treat a lady."

"You're hilarious," he said. "No, I just needed to ask you a question."

Sam crossed her arms. "And you have to ask me in this dark hallway because…?"

"Privacy?"

"Do I want to hear this question?"

Magnus sighed. "So, say that, hypothetically, there is a person A and a person…B."

"I'm listening."

"Person A is genderfluid and person B is straight." Sam narrowed her eyes. "No, this isn't a bigoted thing. So if person B thinks that person A is cute regardless of gender, is that gay?"

Sam stared at Magnus. "You have a crush on Alex."

"No, no! This is all hypothetical! Similarities to real people are all coincidental!"

"You are talking about my sibling and how cute you think she is."

"No-no I am not-"

"Stop. I'm not getting involved in my sister's love life. Just remember: break her heart, and I won't hold her back."

"It's not like that, Sam! I'm straight!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Sam yelled, turning around and walking away as fast as she could. Behind her, she could hear Magnus groan in frustration.

* * *

"Is it gay to think a genderfluid person is cute regardless of their gender that day?"

Blitzen lifted his foot off the pedal, bringing his sewing machine to a halt. "Come again?"

Magnus blinked at him. "If you think a genderfluid person is cute no matter the gender, is it gay?"

"Kid, why are you asking me? I don't decide what's gay and what's not."

Magnus groaned and thunked his head on the table across from Blitzen. The dwarf turned off the sewing machine and swung around to face Magnus, sensing a long conversation ahead. "Are you having a sexuality crisis?"

"No. I'm straight. I have nothing to question."

Blitzen bit back the snarky comment that threatened to spill out. "Then why are you asking this?"

"For a friend?"

"Alright. So, your 'friend' has a crush on a genderfluid person."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a crush, exactly-"

"Sweet Thor almighty. Okay, your friend thinks a genderfluid person is cute no matter the gender. Said friend wants to know if that's gay or not."

"Yes."

"Hmm…I think we might need a second opinion on this." He got up and went to the living room to see Hearthstone reading a book on the couch. He flipped the light switch twice to get his boyfriend's attention. When Hearthstone got up, Blitzen signed, _Come to kitchen. Magnus needs help._ Hearthstone nodded and followed.

Magnus lifted his head when the two of them walked in, brushing his hair out of his face. "Hi, Hearth. Can you help me?"

Hearthstone nodded.

"Is it gay to think a genderfluid person always looks cute?"

Hearth stared at Magnus before turning to Blitzen. _He has not realized he is not straight?_

Blitzen shook his head. _Don't know why. He's having a sexuality crisis now._

 _Answer is obvious: it's really gay._

 _I know. But he's stubborn. May take more time to realize._

Hearthstone rolled his eyes. _Dense as a wall, even to his own feelings._

"Is there a disagreement here?" Magnus asked.

"No, we both think that it's really gay, Magnus," Blitzen answered. Magnus groaned and hit his head against the table again.

Hearthstone smiled. _He will realize it soon._

* * *

Magnus wrote down a message. _If your mom gave you smarts, can you tell me whether finding a genderfluid person cute no matter the gender they are that day is gay or not? –Magnus._ He attached it to the foot of a messenger raven and sent it off.

A few days later, he got a reply back from Annabeth.

 _I thought we agreed not to use this for personal problems? But I guess I can humor you._

 _I asked my boyfriend Percy about this, and he thinks it's gay if you like them no matter their gender. We asked our boyfriend Jason and our girlfriend Piper to get another opinion, and they both agreed that it's gay. My friend Nico says "it's gay as hell." So do my other friends and my half-siblings._

 _If you want my opinion, I also think it's pretty gay. I guess that means both of us are now the gay cousin. Whoever this person is that you're crushing on, I want to meet them._

 _-Annabeth._

Magnus banged his head against the wall.

* * *

"I don't get it! Why does everyone keep saying it's gay?"

Sam sipped her tea while Magnus paced the floor. Next to her on the couch, Blitzen was reading a fashion magazine. Hearthstone was curled up next to him, pointing at a design on the pages every now and then and signing something to Blitzen.

"Hmm. Hey, Sam, look at this new Gabriel Agreste shirt and tell me what you think should go with it."

Sam looked at the picture Blitzen was pointing to. "Blue jeans, maybe?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that. Or maybe black slacks, for a more formal look."

"You're the fashion expert."

Magnus coughing, prompting them to look up. "You guys aren't helping."

"I don't want to hear you gush over my sibling, it's weird," Sam replied.

"We already told you, kid, it's gay."

"But-but-" Magnus ran his hands through his hair. "I'm straight. I only like girls, and Alex isn't always a girl, why do I like Alex?!"

Blitzen and Hearthstone shared a look. "Magnus," Blitzen said slowly, "do you remember that Queen of Peace shelter we stayed in for a few weeks last year?"

"The one with that nun who hated pop music? Yeah, I remember."

"Do you remember the guy you befriended there? Chuck or something?"

"Oh, man, Charlie." A soft smile spread across Magnus's face. "Such a great guy. He was really nice to the little kids and always helped out the staff, and his laugh was so nice. He also had really rich brown eyes…" He trailed off when he realized everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Magnus." Sam set down her tea on the side table. "You haven't seen this person in a year, and you memorized his eye color."

"So?"

"That means you spent a lot of time looking at them. Because you liked him."

Magnus turned bright red. "What? But-But I-"

Hearthstone signed something that made Blitzen laugh. "Hearth just said you followed Charlie around like a puppy, which I have to say was pretty accurate. You were gone on that kid, Magnus."

Magnus sank down to the floor. "Holy shit. I'm not straight."

"He finally realizes!" Blitzen cheered.

"Good for you, Magnus. Now go make a move on Alex."

Magnus's only reply was a strangled noise from the back of his throat.

* * *

"Congratulations, dude!" T.J. gave Magnus a thump on the back. "You realized you're not straight!"

"If you guys throw a party about my sexuality I'm gonna murder you all."

"Nah, the party is for when ya ask Alex out." Mallory grinned. "We already have a guest list."

Magnus groaned. "I just figured out my sexuality. I'm not gonna ask Alex out yet, I'm still processing this."

T.J. smirked. "Yet?"

Magnus's eyes widened. "Shit."

"He wants to ask her out!" Mallory whooped. "I need to tell Halfborn about this!"

"No, no! Forget I said anything!"

"Ooh, I hope you have a good date planned out, lover boy," T.J. teased. "Is it gonna be in the hotel or in Midgard?"

"Stooooooooooop." Magnus pulled his hood over his head, trying to block out his friends.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Malory promised.

"Tell anyone what?"

Mallory and T.J. looked up to the doorway to see Alex standing there. Magnus burrowed deeper in his hoodie.

"Is Magnus part-turtle? Because I thought he was a magpie."

"Still not funny," Magnus protested weakly in his hoodie.

"I don't know, it kinda is."

"Oh, hey, T.J., remember that thing Halfborn wanted us to check out?" Mallory declared loudly.

"The what-" T.J.'s eyes widened. Oh! Yes, that lecture on…medieval hospitals! We need to go!"

Mallory grabbed T.J.'s arm and yanked him to the door. "See you guys later!"

Alex stared. "Uh, have fun?" T.J. gave her a thumbs up right before he disappeared around the corner. She looked back in the lounge to see Magnus still buried in his hoodie on the sofa. "Aren'tcha gonna go with them, Maggie?" Instead of his usual groan of frustration at the nickname, Magnus didn't reply. Alex frowned. "Are you dying?"

Magnus stayed quiet. Alex remained in the doorway, unsure of what to do. She wasn't good with feelings, and Magnus was obviously going through something. Chances were she would say something to make him feel even worse.

But, as loathe as she was to admit it, Alex did have a soft spot for Magnus. Sure, he was annoying, oblivious, and let his feelings control his actions. But he was also kind, funny, smart, and a bunch of other mushy adjectives that she could list for hours. She wouldn't tell anyone else that she had a crush on Magnus, though. She had a reputation to uphold, and if anyone said she blushed at Magnus's constant staring she would punch their lights out.

Of course she had noticed the staring. Alex was used to people staring at her, but the way Magnus stared…It didn't hold any of the contempt or disappointment she had gotten from strangers or family over the years. It was more like he was admiring her, how she looked on that day and how she acted. She secretly admired the attention he gave her, and part of her hoped it was because he liked her back. It probably was, but Magnus was thick-headed as hell. He probably didn't realize he stared half of the time.

Alex sighed. Maybe she should talk to Magnus. Even if she couldn't help fix whatever problem he was having, maybe talking about it would help him feel better. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked over to the couch. "Anyone home?"

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

"Aw, I'm hurt. I thought we had something special." Alex plopped down on the couch. Magnus shuffled away, and she frowned. "Something up? You look like you need a Lucy to your Charlie Brown, but I charge higher than five cents."

That got a laugh out of Magnus, but he didn't budge from his spot. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Alright," Alex declared. "I'm gonna start guessing. Family troubles?"

Magnus shook his head the tiniest bit.

"Money troubles?"

More head shaking.

"Can't be life troubles, since we're dead. Relationship troubles?"

Magnus stiffened. Bingo.

"Aww, did T.J. leave you at the altar, Maggie? Such a sad thing to have happen."

"Fuck off, Alex."

"Not until you tell me what's up."

Magnus sat up and pushed his hood back. His face was surprisingly red. "Why do you care?"

"Come on, I thought we were friends! You let me decapitate you!"

"Yeah, that's real friendly."

Alex leaned closer. "Tell me, Maggie." Magnus somehow turned even redder and leaned back from her. Alex continued moving forward, making Magnus move back. "You can trust me with your secrets."

Magnus hit the other end of the couch, but before he could move Alex put her arms on the couch arm on either side of Magnus, pinning him there. Noticing the suggestive position they had ended up in, Alex smirked and leaned closer until her nose was almost touching Magnus's. "Ready to tell me now?"

Magnus glared at her, face still red, and opened his mouth. "I'm not straight."

Oh.

Magnus's brain seemed to catch up to what he had said, and he buried his face in his hands.

Alex leaned back. "Is that all? Because it was pretty obvious to me from the beginning." She wasn't sure what she had expected, but she felt rather disappointed.

"Did _everyone_ know I wasn't straight before I did?!" Magnus complained.

"You just realized? Gods, Maggie, you're even denser than I thought. I'm surprised you even know what my gender is every day."

"I don't even know how I know that."

"So, is this all? You're having a sexuality crisis?"

"…That's over."

"Well, who helped you realize you weren't straight? Brad Pitt? Chris Hemsworth?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Is it someone we know? T.J? Halfborn? Or was it little ol' me?"

Magnus didn't answer, but the tips of his ears flushed red. Alex faltered. Wow. She…did not expect that, no matter how much she had been secretly hoping for it.

"Well, I-I am flattered, that I, uh, helped with your sexuality," Alex stammered, suddenly feeling like her face was on fire. She leaned back, freeing Magnus. "So-um, I-fuck. Goddamn." She looked away. "I don't know how this shit works."

"Wait, do you like me back?"

Alex looked back over at Magnus. He stared at her nervously, face still flushed red. A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed past it. "If you mean romantically like you back, then…I guess I do."

"Oh."

A few tense moments passed, until Magnus started to laugh. Alex stiffened. "What's so funny, Chase?!"

"I-I don't think either of us really know what we're doing," he gasped. The humor of the situation hit Alex. Here they were, the chosen warriors of Odin, and they were both acting like first graders who had their crush over for a playdate. She began to giggle as well, and they both laid there on the sofa for what felt like hours, laughing together.

Finally, they were silent, and Alex sat up. "I'm not an expert on romance, but I think this is the part where the boy and the girl kiss."

"That would've been funnier if you weren't a girl today," Magnus replied.

"Yeah, but you can't win them all."

"Mmhmm." They fell into silence again. Magnus leaned closer, his eyes flickering down to Alex's lips. "So is it alright to-"

"Oh my gods, Maggie, shut up and kiss me already."

Magnus surged forward and captured Alex's lips with his own. Alex jerked in surprise at the quickness of it, but her eyes soon fluttered closed. Magnus was warm, his lips tasting like honey and bread. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn close to it.

Alex leaned back to catch her breath. "Well, that was something."

"Sorry for the lack of fireworks, I didn't have time to order any."

Alex laughed. "Get back here, I'm not done kissing you."

"When did I say I was done kissing you?" Magnus murmured, leaning back in.

* * *

Magnus wasn't straight.

It took him a long time to realize, but he was glad that he finally came to terms with himself and his pansexuality. Now so many things made sense-his fixation with Charlie in the shelter, the lingering looks he gave to handsome men he passed by, and the way he constantly stared at Alex.

He wasn't ashamed of staring at Alex anymore. He could appreciate how lovely his boyfriend looked each day, without having to make up a reason. For once in his life, luck was on his side-Alex had chosen him. Even after the weeks that had passed since their first kiss, Magnus was still in disbelief at how lucky he was.

"See something you like?"

Instead of jumping out of his seat, Magnus smirked up at Alex, who towered over the table. "Always."

"Gods, you're a sap." Alex bent down and brushed his lips against Magnus's anyways.

T.J. gagged. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Fuck off," Alex said.

Magnus laughed against his boyfriend's lips.

Yes, he was lucky to have Alex. So very lucky.

* * *

 **Wow I am gay for Alex**

 **Hello! I'm TJ! And no not Floor 19 TJ. This is my first MCGA fic, even thought I've been a fan since the first book came out. But this is far from my first fic set in the PJOverse! Which is why my username may seem familiar.**

 **This is also up on AO3, under the name Gamzee_Makaraoni.**

 **My tumblr is gaydrienagreste. Check it out for PJO, Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron, and more!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
